The present invention relates to implantable neurostimulators, and more particularly to a connector for use with a multi-output neurostimulator or similar implantable stimulator or other multi-output device.
There is a need in the art for a reliable connector that can detachably connect an electrical lead, having a multiplicity of electrical conductors therein (which electrical conductors may be connected to electrodes, sensors, or other devices or elements), to an implantable electrical device in an easy and secure manner.
Current pacemaker-type connectors, which connect the proximal end of a lead to an implantable pacemaker, which lead has a distal end having one or more electrodes which are typically inserted in or on the heart, are difficult to make and use when there is a need for more than about four connections.
Disadvantageously, most neurostimulators have more than four electrical connections that must be made with the neurostimulator device if the device is to perform its intended function. Hence, either very complex and difficult connectors must be designed, built, and used to interface with the neurostimulator; or the neurostimulator must be configured so that the lead/electrodes form an integral part thereof, thereby eliminating the connector altogether. Unfortunately, when the connector is eliminated altogether, the manufacture, assembly and test of the device becomes more difficult and complex because the stimulator and lead/electrodes must be assembled and tested as one large assembly. Even more significantly, when a connector is not used, the service and maintenance options available to the physician/patient are severely restricted.
It is thus seen that there is a need in the art for a simple, yet reliable, connector that can be used with an implantable neurostimulator, or similar implantable stimulation devices, where more than about three or four electrical connections must be made with the device.